Finally Home
by OriginalSin1132
Summary: Cloud has been away in the SOLDIER program for too long. He finally comes home, and he and his brother have a little fun. –Cloud/Roxas-


Title: Finally Home  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even this computer. D':  
Rating: M  
Warning(s): Mansex. Pure, unadulterated mansex. And some angst. Just a tad.  
Pairing(s): Cloud/Roxas YES, YOU HEARD ME RIGHT. D  
Summary: Cloud has been away in the SOLDIER program for too long. He finally comes home, and he and his brother have a little fun. –Cloud/Roxas-

Author's Note: These two are my OTP. Srsly, I love them so much.

THIS IS DEDICATED TO SONDUS, BECAUSE IT WAS HER BIRTHDAY LAST WEEK AND I LOVE HER. :D

AH HOPE YEW LIKE IT BBY. 8D;;

Roxas stared at the man in the doorway, so different from the teenager who had left to pursue his dream three years ago.

"C-Cloud?" he asked quietly, reaching out to touch him, as though he'd fade away again. But this time, he was solid. The haggard face that had seen so much pain broke into a smile, and he pulled Roxas against him, burying his face in the blonde spikes.

"Roxas... I missed you so much," Cloud murmured, his voice muffled by his brother's hair.

The other blonde was holding back tears, shaking in the strong arms encircling him. Choking back a sob, he gripped the navy blue sweater, still barely believing that Cloud was back.

Vigorously rubbing at the few tears that had escaped, the younger blonde smiled. "Coffee?"

"You know Rox? Out of everything, I think I missed this the most," Cloud said, tightening his grip on Roxas' thin shoulder.

"Scaring the shit out of me and profiting off me in your lap, you mean?" Roxas asked petulantly, shutting his eyes as another girl was murdered.

"That too," Cloud replied, nibbling on the shell of his brother's ear and feeling him shudder pleasantly.

"Then what was it?"

"This probably sounds like the worst pick up line in history, but I just liked spending time with you," said the older blonde, rubbing the back of his head and looking away.

Roxas blushed three shades of red. "I... liked being with you too." He got up and took the cups into the kitchen. Cloud followed, leaning casually against the doorframe. "You did, did you?"

"...see, this is why I never tell you anything," Roxas grumbled, putting the dishes in the sink.

"You mean there's more you haven't told me? Pray tell; it's been a while."

Roxas stopped, and then turned, smirking deviously. "Well... I never told you how sexy you are, did I? Or..." he paused and moved closer, pressing right up against him. "How you get me so fucking hard..." he trailed off, watching Cloud's gaze go from stunned to absolutely predatorial.

"I never told you how..." Cloud stopped, biting his lip. Fuck, he was going to have to dig deep for this one. "When I was out on watch, I jerked off to you."

Roxas flushed again, bringing his lips tantalizingly close to his older brother's. "I never told you how many times I woke up screaming your name. Do you think you can make me scream it again?"

Cloud answered by pushing Roxas into the wall and attacking his lips, three years of torturous separation fuelling the passion between the two men.

"Too long," Cloud moaned as he tried to catch his breath, their lips connecting again and meshing together, teeth clacking as their kiss turned more passionate, biting at each other and fighting for dominance. Roxas mewled as Cloud's tongue stroked his, the erotic sensation shooting straight down south.

"M-much too long," Roxas panted, leaning to the side so Cloud could trail his lips down the smooth expanse of flesh. He stopped at the junction where Roxas' neck met his shoulder, and bit down hard. He remembered the one night he'd marked Roxas so violently, it had scarred. Reopening the old wound, he made sure that everyone would know that the younger male wasn't available, never to _anyone_ but him. The thought of Roxas with anyone else made him growl ferally, unconsciously biting deeper into his neck. Roxas cried out in pain, head lolling back, digging his nails into Cloud's bare shoulders. Cloud laved his tongue over the bite marks once more before deciding Roxas' shirt needed to go. Roxas leaned forwards and allowed his brother to pull the old t-shirt off, throwing it haphazardly into a corner.

"H-hey, don't throw-AH!" Cloud flicked his eyes upwards as he knelt down slowly, trailing his tongue down the creamy skin of Roxas' chest and torso. Stopping at Roxas' waistband, he grinned, running a tantalizing tongue along the elastic. "Say please."

"P-please, Cloud!" he pleaded. Cloud smirked, undoing Roxas' pants with his teeth alone. It was a skill he'd spent years perfecting, and one that always made Roxas weak in the knees. After removing Roxas' pants, Cloud looked up at him, amused by his boxers. "Sea salt ice creams?" he asked.

"Sh-shut up," he muttered, words turning into a guttural moan as Cloud finally took him in his mouth, sucking hard and doing that thing with his tongue that nearly made Roxas collapse. It seemed like forever since he'd had that hot mouth on his dick, and it was (literally) driving him up the wall. Entangling his fingers in the spikes, he tried to get more of that heat, but Cloud only pulled away, grinning like a maniac and running his tongue along the underside instead.

"Come on Cloud, PLEASE!" Roxas moaned, panting heavily and oh so close. Cloud fucking LOVED giving head to Roxas. The mere expressions on his angelic face made Cloud ready to cream his pants.

"Well, since you said please..." he engulfed Roxas entirely, angling his head so he could deepthroat the writhing teen above him. He swallowed around Roxas and had to pull back slightly to avoid being choked as Roxas came. Cloud sucked him dry, keeping some in his mouth and standing up. He kissed Roxas again, spitting the salty-sweet liquid into his brother's mouth, letting him taste himself.

"Mmm, you're eating too much sea salt ice cream, Rox," Cloud said when they broke for air, a string of saliva and cum still connecting their lips. "You taste just like it."

Roxas just moaned, wrapping his legs around Cloud's waist and pulling him down for another earth shattering kiss. "Now... make me scream," he whispered, hot breath washing over Cloud's ear.

"With pleasure," Cloud replied, divesting himself of his clothes before Roxas could even make a move to remove them.

"Suck," he ordered, holding three fingers in front of Roxas. His fingers tingled as Roxas ran his tongue over them, nipping each calloused digit in turn and coating it evenly with spit. Once Cloud deemed them slick enough, he freed up one of his hands and started preparing Roxas. The teen moaned and squirmed, leaning forwards with his head on Cloud's shoulder. "Fuuuuck... it's been a while," Roxas panted, grimacing a bit at the sting of the three fingers.

"Sorry," Cloud murmured apologetically, concentrating on finding Roxas' prostate. Ah, there it was. Roxas let out a strangled mewl at the pleasure that simple touch elicited, feeling himself getting hard again. Cloud felt it too and grinned, bucking forwards and impaling Roxas further on his fingers, watching him whimper again. "You sure you want to do this?" Cloud asked as he removed them.

"Why wouldn't-OH FUCK!" Roxas bit his lip as Cloud pushed into him, holding back the cry of pain.

"You're so tight," Cloud moaned, using every bit of self control he possessed to keep from just ignoring his brother's discomfort and fucking him into the wall. Their foreplay had gotten him harder than he'd been in three years, and now all he wanted to do was release all the tension, all the suppressed feelings of the time they'd been apart.

Roxas let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when the pleasure started overwhelming the pain. "Move," he growled, surprising himself with the husky tone his voice had taken on. Cloud snapped his hips back, ripping a pleading cry from Roxas' throat before slamming back in, his legs almost turning to jelly at the feelings that assaulted every nerve ending.

"Harder!" Roxas cried, clawing at Cloud's back when he obeyed, fucking Roxas hard, going deeper with each thrust. Reaching between them, Cloud grabbed Roxas' aching cock and fisted it in time with each movement of his hips. The teen was lost when Cloud found his prostate again, repeatedly slamming it and making Roxas' vision go white with every hit.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck... CLOUD!" he exploded onto their chests, screaming his brother's name, muscles contracting around Cloud.

"SHI-ROXAS!" The rippling muscle all around him pushed him over the edge, making him cry out.

"Unh," Cloud moaned, pulling out of Roxas and sinking to the floor.

"That was amazing," Roxas panted, lying down in the crook of Cloud's arm. The older male propped himself up to look at Roxas. "I love you, did you know that?"

"I love you too," smiled Roxas. He kissed Cloud one more time before succumbing to sleep, Cloud following soon after, his last thought being, _"What a surprise this'll be for mom and dad."_

THE END

End notes: Lame ending, I know. I HATE writing endings. Anyway, R&R, the whole bit. Hope you enjoyed. ;D

Btw, this wasn't meant for much other than smut practice. So it isn't supposed to have much plot. I do have a Cloud/Roxas in the works that has plot, so keep an eye out for that. :)


End file.
